lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
There are currently 86 Lalaloopsy characters in the Lalaloopsy world''. There are at least 8 boys and at least 78 girls. For a list of the '''birthdays' of each character, click here. There are a total of 47 full size dolls, 17 Littles, 16 soft dolls, 14 Silly Hair dolls, 120 mini dolls, 6 Lala-Oopsies, and 4 Lala-Oopsies Littles Fairies. Characters Lalaloopsy ' afb.jpg|Ace Fender Bender|link=Ace Fender Bender Alice in Lalaloopsyland full size.jpg|Alice in Lalaloopsyland|link=Alice in Lalaloopsyland April sunsplash large doll.jpg|April Sunsplash|link=April Sunsplash bsal.jpg|Bea Spells-a-Lot|link=Bea Spells-a-Lot bjnj.jpg|Berry Jars 'N Jam|link=Berry Jars 'N Jam Blanket featherbed.jpg|Blanket Featherbed|link=Blanket Featherbed bf.jpg|Blossom Flowerpot|link=Blossom Flowerpot Bubbles.PNG|Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop|link=Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop Bun Bun Sticky Icing.jpg|Bun Bun Sticky Icing|link=Bun Bun Sticky Icing bundlessnugglestuffW.jpg|Bundles Snuggle Stuff|link=Bundles Snuggle Stuff Mini cake dunk n crumble new series.PNG|Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble|link=Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble cs.jpg|Candy Broomsticks|link=Candy Broomsticks charlottecharadesW.jpg|Charlotte Charades|link=Charlotte Charades Cherry Crisp Crust.jpg|Cherry Crisp Crust|link=Cherry Crisp Crust Choco Whirl Swirl.jpg|Choco Whirl Swirl|link=Choco Whirl Swirl Cinderslippersld.jpg|Cinder Slippers|link=Cinder Slippers 71YPhIvtotL. SL1500 .jpg|Cloud E. Sky|link=Cloud E. Sky CC.png|Confetti Carnival|link=Confetti Carnival Coral Sea Shells.jpg|Coral Sea Shells|link=Coral Sea Shells coth.jpg|Cotton Hoppalong|link=Cotton Hoppalong csc.jpg|Crumbs Sugar Cookie|link=Crumbs Sugar Cookie cnl.jpg|Curls N Locks|link=Curls N Locks Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy.jpg|Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy|link=Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy ds.jpg|Dot Starlight|link=Dot Starlight Dyna Might!.jpg|Dyna Might|link=Dyna Might eff.jpg|Ember Flicker Flame|link=Ember Flicker Flame Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze.jpg|Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze|link=Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze Feather tell-a-tale.jpg|Feather Tell-a-Tale|link=Feather Tell-a-Tale forestevergreenW.jpg|Forest Evergreen|link=Forest Evergreen Haley Galaxy (New).PNG|Haley Galaxy|link=Haley Galaxy Harmony.PNG|Harmony B. Sharp|link=Harmony B. Sharp hs.jpg|Holly Sleighbells|link=Holly Sleighbells Snow Princess Ivory Ice Crystals.jpg|Ivory Ice Crystals|link=Ivory Ice Crystals Jelly Wiggle Jiggle.jpg|Jelly Wiggle Jiggle|link=Jelly Wiggle Jiggle js.jpg|Jewel Sparkles|link=Jewel Sparkles Kat.PNG|Kat Jungle Roar|link=Kat Jungle Roar Kiwi Tiki Wiki (Littles).PNG|Kiwi Tiki Wiki|link=Kiwi Tiki Wiki Lady.jpg|Lady Stillwaiting|link=Lady Stillwaiting lalaloopsy-little-bah-peep.jpg|Little Bah Peep|link=Little Bah Peep Lucky Lil Big Easter Mini 2013.PNG|Lucky Lil' Bug|link=Lucky Lil' Bug mangotikiwikiW.jpg|Mango Tiki Wiki|link=Mango Tiki Wiki ma.jpg|Marina Anchors|link=Marina Anchors Matey Anchors.JPG|Matey Anchors|link=Matey Anchors Mint E. Stripes.jpg|Mint E. Stripes|link=Mint E. Stripes mm.jpg|Misty Mysterious|link=Misty Mysterious mfns.jpg|Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff|link=Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff pt.jpg|Patch Treasurechest|link=Patch Treasurechest pbt.jpg|Peanut Big Top|link=Peanut Big Top ppnp.jpg|Pepper Pots 'n' Pans|link=Pepper Pots 'n' Pans ppp.jpg|Peppy Pom Poms|link=Peppy Pom Poms Petal Flowerpot.png|Petal Flowerpot|link=Petal Flowerpot PeteRCanfly.jpg|Pete R. Canfly|link=Pete R. Canfly 250px-Pickles BLT.jpg|Pickles B.L.T.|link=Pickles B.L.T. pf.jpg|Pillow Featherbed|link=Pillow Featherbed pitamirageW.jpg|Pita Mirage|link=Pita Mirage Pix E Flutters Lalaloopsy.jpg|Pix E. Flutters|link=Pix E. Flutters prairedustytrailsW.jpg|Prairie Dusty Trails|link=Prairie Dusty Trails Prince Handsome.jpg|Prince Handsome|link=Prince Handsome Red Fiery Flame.png|Red Fiery Flame|link=Red Fiery Flame Rose.JPG|Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises|link=Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises sm.jpg|Sahara Mirage|link=Sahara Mirage Sand E. Starfish Land Legs.jpg|Sand E. Starfish|link=Sand E. Starfish SirBattlescarred.jpg|Sir Battlescarred|link=Sir Battlescarred Scarlet riding hood lalaloopsy.jpg|Scarlet Riding Hood|link=Scarlet Riding Hood Scoops Waffle Cone full size.jpg|Scoops Waffle Cone|link=Scoops Waffle Cone Scraps stitched n sewn lalaloopsy.jpg|Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn|link=Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn scribblessplashW.jpg|Scribbles Squiggle Splash|link=Scribbles Squiggle Splash Sherri Charades (New Look).jpg|Sherri Charades|link=Sherri Charades Snowy Fairest Lalaloopsy.jpg|Snowy Fairest|link=Snowy Fairest specsreadalotW.jpg|Specs Reads-a-Lot|link=Specs Reads-a-Lot sss.jpg|Spot Splatter Splash|link=Spot Splatter Splash sprinklespicecookieW.jpg|Sprinkle Spice Cookie|link=Sprinkle Spice Cookie MiniSproutsSunshine.jpg|Sprouts Sunshine|link=Sprouts Sunshine squirtliltopW.jpg|Squirt Lil Top|link=Squirt Lil Top Rosys Little Sister Stumbles.jpg|Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises|link=Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises Sugar Fruit.PNG|Sugar Fruit Drops|link=Sugar Fruit Drops ssu.jpg|Sunny Side Up|link=Sunny Side Up sls.jpg|Suzette La Sweet|link=Suzette La Sweet sfe.jpg|Swirly Figure Eight|link=Swirly Figure Eight THP.png|Teddy Honey Pots|link=Teddy Honey Pots tt.jpg|Tippy Tumblelina|link=Tippy Tumblelina Toasty Sweet.PNG|Toasty Sweet Fluff|link=Toasty Sweet Fluff toffeecocoacuddlesW.jpg|Toffee Cocoa Cuddles|link=Toffee Cocoa Cuddles 409736 459400864094130 480646821 n (1).jpg|Tricky Mysterious|link=Tricky Mysterious Trinketsparkles2.jpg|Trinket Sparkles|link=Trinket_Sparkles Trouble Dusty Trails.jpg|Trouble Dusty Trails|link=Trouble Dusty Trails Tuffetmissmuffet.jpg|Tuffet Miss Muffet|link=Tuffet Miss Muffet Twinklenflutter.jpg|Twinkle 'N Flutter|link=Twinkle 'N Flutter Twist E..PNG|Twist E. Twirls|link=Twist E. Twirls Twisty Tumblelina (Littles).PNG|Twisty Tumblelina|link=Twisty Tumblelina Wacky Hatter.jpg|Wacky Hatter|link=Wacky Hatter Whiskers Lion's Roar.jpg|Whiskers Lion's Roar|link=Whiskers Lion's Roar Winter snowflake.PNG|winter snowflake 1044385 610076392359909 324348259 n.jpg|peggy seven seas|link=to her profile ' Lala-Oopsies ' Princess Anise.jpg|Princess Anise|link=Princess Anise Princess Nutmeg.jpg|Princess Nutmeg|link=Princess Nutmeg Princesss Saffron.png|Princess Saffron|link=Princess Saffron Princess Juniper.png|Princess Juniper|link=Princess Juniper Fairy Lilac Doll.jpg|Fairy Lilac|link=Fairy Lilac Fairy Tulip Doll.jpg|Fairy Tulip|link=Fairy Tulip Fairy Fern Doll.jpg|Fairy Fern|link=Fairy Fern Fairy Daffodil Doll.jpg|Fairy Daffodil|link=Fairy Daffodil Mermaid Gilly.PNG|Mermaid Gilly|link=Mermaid Gilly Mermaid Tadpole.PNG|Mermaid Tadpole|link=Mermaid Tadpole Mermaid Fin.PNG|Mermaid Fin|link=Mermaid Fin Mermaid Opal.jpg|Mermaid Opal|link=Mermaid Opal Water Lily.jpg|Mermaid Water Lily|link=Mermaid Water Lily ' Boys A Ace Fender Bender F Forest Evergreen M Matey Anchors (Lalaloopsy Littles) P Patch Treasurechest Pete R. Canfly '(Mini) 'Prince Handsome '(Mini) S 'Sir Battlescarred W Wacky Hatter '(Mini) Girls A 'Alice in Lalaloopsyland ' 'April Sunsplash ' B 'Bea Spells-a-Lot ' 'Berry Jars 'N Jam ' 'Blanket Featherbed (Lalaloopsy Littles) Blossom Flowerpot ' 'Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop '''(Mini) ' 'Bun Bun Sticky Icing (Mini) '''Bundles Snuggle Stuff (Lalaloopsy Littles) C Candy Broomsticks '''(Mini) ' 'Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble (Mini) ' 'Charlotte Charades ' 'Cherry Crisp Crust (Mini) 'Choco Whirl Swirl '(Mini) '''Cinder Slippers Cloud E. Sky Confetti Carnival Coral Sea Shells Cotton Hoppalong '(Mini) 'Crumbs Sugar Cookie Curls N Locks '(Mini) D 'Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy '''(Mini) ' 'Dot Starlight ' 'Dyna Might' E 'Ember Flicker Flame' F 'Fairy Fern' (Lala-Oopsies) 'Fairy Daffodil' (Lala-Oopsies) 'Fairy Lilac' (Lala-Oopsies) 'Fairy Tulip' (Lala-Oopsies) 'Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze (Mini) ' 'Feather Tell-a-Tale ' H 'Haley Galaxy ' 'Harmony B. Sharp ' 'Holly Sleighbells' I 'Ivory Ice Crystals' J 'Jelly Wiggle Jiggle (Mini) ' 'Jewel Sparkles ' K 'Kat Jungle Roar' Kiwi Tiki Wiki(Lalaloopsy Littles) L 'Lady Stillwaiting ' 'Little Bah Peep (Mini) ' 'Lucky Lil' Bug (Mini) M 'Mango Tiki Wiki ' 'Marina Anchors ' '''Mint E. Stripes Misty Mysterious Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff P Peanut Big Top Peggy Seven Seas ' 'Pepper Pots 'N' Pans Peppy Pom Poms ' 'Petal Flowerpot (Lalaloopsy Littles) Pickles B.L.T. ' 'Pillow Featherbed ' 'Pita Mirage (Lalaloopsy Littles) Pix E. Flutters ' 'Prairie Dusty Trails ' 'Princess Anise (Lala-Oopsies) Princess Juniper (Lala-Oopsies) Princess Lavender (Lala-Oopsies) Princess Nutmeg (Lala-Oopsies) Princess Saffron (Lala-Oopsies) [[Princess Sesame|'Princess Sesame' (Lala-Oopsies)]] R Red Fiery Flame (Lalaloopsy Littles) Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises S Sahara Mirage ' 'Sand E. Starfish Scarlet Riding Hood Scoops Waffle Cone Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn '(Mini) ''Scribbles Splash'' ''(Lalaloopsy Littles) ' 'Sherri Charades' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Snowy Fairest ' 'Specs Reads-a-Lot' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Sprinkle Spice Cookie' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Spot Splatter Splash ' 'Sprouts Sunshine (Mini) ' 'Squirt Lil Top' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Sugar Fruit Drops (Mini) ' 'Sunny Side Up' 'Suzette La Sweet' 'Swirly Figure Eight' T Teddy Honey Pots 'Tippy Tumblelina Toffee Cocoa Cuddles ' 'Toasty Sweet Fluff (Mini) ' 'Tricky Mysterious' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Trinket Sparkles' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Trouble Dusty Trails' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Tuffet Miss Muffet (Mini) ' 'Twinkle N. Flutters (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Twist E. Twirls '(Mini) Twisty Tumblelina(Lalaloopsy Littles) W '''Whiskers Lion's Roar (Lalaloopsy Littles) Category:Characters